


The Needs of the Many

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one.  Or so Jordan keeps telling herself.  (drabble; <i>Burned</i> missing scene with spoilers from <i>Magic Hour</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs of the Many

**Author's Note:**

> So whose idea was it to use Nathan to control Audrey? Something I wondered while watching the ep, and now there's a drabble.
> 
> As always, December21st gets credit for betaing, though I didn't use all of her suggestions so blame for awkwardly worded sentences is mine. :)

"We need a plan in case Audrey Parker proves as... _resistant_ as Lucy Ripley did."

The Guard start debating ways to keep Audrey in line when the time comes, but Jordan's thoughts have drifted back to that evening Nathan died and his partner gave everything away. What she was willing to do to save him, what she confessed.... It's useful information, Jordan knows, but if Nathan ever found out she used it against Audrey he'd _never_ forgive her.

Given what's at stake? She has to risk it.

"I have something," she interrupts, "but this doesn't trace back to me. Ever."

_\--end--_


End file.
